Let's Go To The Zoo!
Let's Go To The Zoo! is a Woody Woodpecker Home Video that was released on August 28, 2001. Plot Andy Panda makes the trip to the zoo a photo safari, taking pictures of all the animals, while Chilly Willy looks for a real elephant to show to her doll "Nelly the Elephant." And there's an unexpected guest - Kermit McRibbit - who searches the zoo for an exhibit devoted to the noblest of animals: the frog! There's an abundance of animal fun and facts, songs and surprises when Woody Woodpecker take YOU to the zoo. Filming Location: Production for this video took place in July 2000 at the Fort Worth Zoo Cast * Woody Woodpecker (Voice: Cherry Davis; Costume; David Joyner) * Chilly Willy (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) * Andy Panda (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Ticket Seller (Kate Rafferty Keimig) * Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) * Kermit McRibbit (Todd Duffey) * Sean (Steven G. McAfee) * Man in Zebra-Print Shirt (Steven G. McAfee) * Child #1 (David Schulenburg) * Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) * Child #3 (Olivia Payne) * Child #4 (Laryssa Bonacquisti) Songs # What Will We Watch/Draw Cartoons? # Ten Little Meerkats # Growing # Have a Snack! # Jungle Adventure # The Tiger Song # This Little Piggy # The Elephant Song # Rock Like a Monkey # Everybody Needs a Nap # What Will We Watch/Draw Cartoons? (reprise) # Cartoon Showtime Promotion Tour Woody Woodpecker's Zoo Tour was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go To The Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. It toured UK zoos the following year and in Japan in 2003. Trivia * This video marked: ** The final Woody Woodpecker project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. ** The final Woody Woodpecker project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. ** The final Woody Woodpecker project produced by Timothy Clott. ** The first Woody Woodpecker Home Video to be produced and distributed by HIT Entertainment. ** The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Woody Woodpecker franchise. ** The last appearance of Miss Kepler. * Although Love to Read, with Woody Woodpecker was first, this video was marketed as the first Woody Woodpecker video to be filmed on location. * Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001 just like the VHS, but the release of the DVD was delayed until April 8, 2003. * On September 18, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Woody's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). * Despite the cover and label of the VHS having the Lyrick Studios logo, the actual tape shows the HIT Entertainment logo. * The 1996 Andy Panda costume is used briefly during the scene where Andy Panda gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). * During the credits, Cherry Davis is incorrectly credited as "Sherry Davis". * The trailer for this video was originally intended to appear on Woody Woodpecker's Pajama Party, but use of that trailer on Woody Woodpecker releases was delayed until Read with Me, Dance with Me. Its only appearance on Woody Woodpecker releases was in Woody's Outdoor Fun! Category:Woody Woodpecker Videos Category:Woody Woodpecker Home Videos Category:Let's Go Videos Category:2001